Snow SV
by xJulle
Summary: "Jag hatar dig inte, du vet? säger hon, och han hör henne knappt, orden flyger iväg med vinden. En JPLE-story. Orginalet är skrivet av corny sloth, jag har bara översatt den.


**AN: Den här storyn är skriven utav corny sloth men som jag fick äran att översätta till svenska! Den heter Snow, även på engelska._  
_**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting utav det här. Karaktärerna tillhör JK Rowling och historien tillhör corny sloth!**

* * *

_Sjunde året_

Hon slipper ur sig en djup suck, tittar på dimman som bildas framför hennes ansikte, den kalla luften ilar genom hennes hår.

"Jag hatar dig inte, du vet? säger hon, och han hör henne knappt, orden flyger iväg med vinden.

Han skrattar mjukt och gnider händer mot varandra, hans ögon är ljusa och henne mörka, och hennes läppar är röda och hennes kinder rosa. "Jag tycker det är svårt att tro på", svarar han och det är en svag längtan i hans röst som nästan krossar hennes hjärta.

"Du är väldigt jobbig ibland", hennes blandade försök att mildra humöret verkar inte fungera, och hans ansikte är hårt som sten när han nästan omärkligt rör sig närmare henne och hon kan nästan känna hans kroppsvärme i kylan.

"Du med."

_Femte året_

"Jag sa att jag är ledsen, Evans!"

"Jag vill inte höra dina ursäkter, Potter!" bet hon av och blinkade bort några onödiga tårar, hon fick en klump i halsen hon inte kunde svälja. "Jag bryr mig inte om att du är ledsen! Dina ursäkter betyder inget. Bara gå tillbaka till dina vänner", viskade hon och han tog tag i hennes handled när hon försökte gå ifrån honom.

"Bara lyssna på mig för en sekund, snälla", muttrade han och hon kunde fortfarande inte röra sig, även om hon hade tillräckligt med förnuft för att dra sin handled ur hans grepp. "Jag menade inte att skämma ut dig, eller Snor- jag menar, Snape. Jag bara, bara, Jag är verkligen..." han tappade tråden och svalde, men hon bara fortsatte titta på honom med en skeptisk min.

"Bara gå ut med mig, okej? Snälla?" Han bad, och för en sekund så mjuknade hennes hjärta och hon kunde inte titta honom i ögonen.

Men det var bara för en sekund. Sen suckade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Du är ett barn Potter. Jag kan inte gå ut med ett barn", sa hon och så gick hon iväg, och missade totalt den skyddslöst förkrossade minen i has ansikte, och ljudet av hans hjärta som krossades i bröstet.

_Sjunde året_

"Jag är inte irriterande!" svarar hon omedelbart, även om ett litet leende inte kan gömma sig från hennes läppar, men hans ansikte är lika hårt som alltid.

"Du har rätt, du är inte irriterande. Du är oförskämd och känslokall, och du krossade mitt hjärta Lily." svarar han äntligen och hans röst krossar hennes hjärta.

Hon tittar bort från hans ansikte, ner på snön på marken, och tänker att han inte är seriös, hon bryr sig inte om hon krossade hans hjärta, han var en lögnare, han brydde sig inte, men fortfarande så gör minen på hans ansikte att det flyger fjärilar i hennes mage och hennes hjärta att slå en miljon gånger snabbare.

"Jag menade det aldrig."

_Femte året_

"James Potter kommer att fråga ut dig."

Hon tittade upp från sina läxor och på det bleka ansiktet av Severus Snape, och gjorde en skeptisk min av hans anklagande ton, och plötsligt gjorde hennes hjärta en volt mot hennes bröst.

"Ursäkta mig?" sa hon när Severus tog platsen mitt emot henne i biblioteket.

"Jag hörde Potter och hans vänner snacka" förklarade Severus.

"Hörde? Menar du att du tjuvlyssnade?" frågade hon och en generad min spreds över hans ansikte.

"Jag litar inte på dem!" försökte han förklara. "Dom håller uppenbarligen på med något -" fortsätter han men hon avbryter honom.

"Det är inte poängen. Det är oförskämt Sev. Och om Potter gillar mig, så är det knappat något jag är intresserad av", sa hon och ignorerade den kittlande känslan i magen.

"Så du gillar honom inte?" frågade han nästan hoppfullt, och hon tittade ner på sina läxor och svalde, undvek hans örnblick.

"Såklart inte. James potter är oförskämd och avskyvärd. Jag hatar honom."

_Sjunde året_

"Det var på grund av Snape, var det inte?" säger han till slut, och hennes blick flyger tillbaka till honom. "Du gillar honom, visst gör du?"

Hon är tagen av hans ord och för en sekund kan hon inte uttrycka sig. "Jag - Jag - vad - nej - jag vet inte, hur vågar -"

Han småskrattar och han pojkaktiga flin smälter hennes hjärta.

"Jag gillar inte Severus. Jag kan ha gjort, en gång... men inte längre." säger hon slutligen och han nickar långsamt, drar bort en snöflinga från hennes kind, hans fingrar är kvar en sekund för länge och hon har inte märkt hur nära han kommit.

"Men han älskar dig, vist gör han? Han kanske alltid..." han tappar orden och hon tycker att uttrycket i hans ansikte är nästan sårat.

"Gör _du_?"

_Sjätte året_

"Jag _älskar_ dig!"

Hon log när Mary sprang och kramade henne hårt, tackade för julklappen hon alltid velat ha, och hon kunde nästan känna James Potters ögon bränna hål på hennes bakhuvud.

Hon vände sig om och fångade hans blick och han såg inte ens generad ut över att ha blivit påkommen med att stirra på dem. Han log nästan omärkbart och hon kunde inte titta bort från hans ansikte.

_"Lily!"_ Ljudet av hennes namn slog henne tillbaka till verkligheten och hon tittade tillbaka på Mary och log, tog sin present från sin vän och tänkte bort bilden av hans brännande ögon.

Senare, när elden hade brunnit ned och alla hade gått till sängs, kom han och satte sig vid hennes sida, och lade en tallrik med kakor mellan dem.

Hon tittade på honom, hennes ögon stora och frågande, han log mjukt.

"God jul."

_Sjunde året_

"Nej, jag älskar dig inte", svarar han och hon kan inte förklara den ledsna känslan som sköljer över henne. "Jag känner dig inte ens, Lily."

"Vill du?" frågar hon och han rynkar pannan.

"Vill jag vad?" frågar han och hon tar ett steg framåt, toppen av deras skor nuddar och deras bröst rör sig i samma rytm.

"Älska mig? Känna mig? Krama mig? Kyssa mig? Gifta dig med mig?"

Han ler mjukt. "Kan jag börja med en sak?"

Hennes hjärta slår galet fort och tankar som - nu händer det, han kommer, han kommer att kyssa mig - flyger omkring i hennes huvud och hon kan knappt svälja när han tar ett steg närmare henne. "Vad är det?" andas hon ut och hans leende gör att hennes hjärta sväller upp till en onormal storlek i hennes bröst.

"Jag vill krama dig."

_Sjätte året_

Hans läppar nuddade hennes och hon tänkte att det här inte var dåligt, hans händer gled ner mot hennes midja, och höll henne nära hans kropp, varje kontur pressad mot hans.

Han drog sig bort för att andas och viskade, "Du är så fin, Lily." Hon log och även om hon inte nådde högre upp än till pojkens axel, stilla stående av chock, kunde hon se en oigenkännlig min av skräck på hans ansikte.

Hon drog sig snabbt undan från pojken, och för en sekund när hon tittade på när Potter gick iväg, gick hon nästan efter honom. Men då kom förnuftet tillbaka och hon vände sig tillbaka mot pojken och log ursäktande, sa att hon precis kom på en ofärdig uppsats, och hon sprang iväg utan att ge honom en chans svara.

Vid middagen, satt Potter några platser iväg och lekte med maten och hon kunde inte förklara skuldkänslan som gnagde i hennes bröst.

Hans blick fångade hennes och hon tog ett djupt andetag och höll kvar blicken, men han gjorde det inte, istället puttade han bort tallriken och reste sig upp, ignorerade att hans vänner ropade honom tillbaka och gick mot henne och hennes hjärta slog galet mot hennes bröstkorg.

Han stod framför henne, han ansikte oläsligt.

"Få jag sitta med dig?"

_Sjunde året_

Han ger henne inte en chans att reagera, utan drar henne in i hans famn, han känner varje bit av hennes kropp, drar sina händer över hennes rygg, genom hennes hår och över hennes ansikte, och hon började nästan gråta.

Han är så varm och han kysser hennes huvud, hennes panna och ögon, och hon förvandlas till en docka i hans famn, den enda saken hon kan göra är att hålla om honom, hålla hon honom som om det gäller livet.

Hans läppar når äntligen hennes och plötsligt slutar han, rör sig inte alls, bara snuddar med läpparna mot hennes och hon hade aldrig känt sig så ihopkopplad med någon i hela hennes liv.

"För att gifta mig med dig, måste jag älska dig, och för att älska dig måste jag känna dig, för att känna dig måste jag kyssa dig, och för att kyssa dig måste jag krama dig."

Trams, totalt struntprat i hennes öron. Hon kan inte koncentrera sig på vad han säger, inte när hans läppar och tunga trycker sig mot hennes, inte när hans kalla händer glider under hennes tröja mot hennes korsrygg, inte när den gudomliga doften av tvål och gräs och snö fyller hennes näsa.

_Femte året_

"Den där pojken är så irriterande", klagade Lily Evans, samtidigt som hon argt drog ett streck över hennes uppsats. "Hur _vågar_ han anklaga mig av - av att ta del av totala, _totala_ olagliga aktiviteter med Severus -"

Mary skrattade lite, och avbröt sin arga väns långa utläggning. "Olagliga aktiviteter? Ärligt Lily, han vara frågade om anledningen att du var sen till lektionen var ifall du hånglade med Snape."

Lily morrade. "_Uppblåsta, egoistiska skitstövel._ Jag hatar hans förbannade existens."

Mary skakade roat på huvudet, och log.

"Faktiskt, så tror jag att ni två kommer gifta er någon gång."

Lily frustade. "Över min döda kropp."

-End-

* * *

**AN: Vad tyckte ni? Ska jag översätta mer historier? Var den bra? :)**


End file.
